Du thé, du lait, et internet
by kittensandjamforhobbits
Summary: John, après la chute de Sherlock, s'enferme au fond de son minuscule logement, ne trouvant comme seul remède à sa solitude internet, et plus particulièrement un site de rencontres en lignes, où il se rapprochera de quelqu'un de son passé, sans même s'en rendre compte.
1. Chapter 1

John se leva de son siège, pensif encore, cela faisait déjà plus de vingt minutes qu'il patientait, attendant sans un mot que quelqu'un portant également une tulipe blanche à la main fasse son entrée dans le petit mais très confortable café qu'il avait choisi pour une première rencontre.

Cela faisait bientôt un an que le soldat vivait de nouveau seul, au fond d'un studio situé en centre-ville. Pour autant, il ne vivait toujours plus, et ne sortait que pour acheter du lait pour son thé quand il ne pouvait pas se le faire livrer. Ses amis, sa famille, plus personne ne comptait à ses yeux, et l'encore relativement jeune ne trouvait pas le courage et encore la force de nouer des relations, entretenir les anciennes devenait un supplice.

L'idée de s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre était apparue lentement, s'inscrivant dans la pensée quotidienne. Après tout ce te temps passé au fond de sa grotte, ne redoutant pas la nécessité de devoir des efforts pour ses futures relations et encore moins la rencontre physique, il s'était doucement laissé prendre au jeu, et de fil en aiguille, s'était investi plus qu'il ne l'avait crût, et les choses allaient vite, trop vite. Quelques heures après la création de son profil sur  .  ; déjà d'autres utilisateurs lui proposaient de faire plus ample connaissance.

Le blondinet y prit goût, et se connecta plusieurs fois par jour, puis plusieurs minutes, heures, des heures, des liens, sa torpeur s'en allant paisiblement, John reprenant du plaisir aux discussions bien que virtuelles et pour il ne se sentait toujours pas assez fort pour affronter la vie réelle, le monde de dehors, les simples paroles de la caisse automatique du Tesco lui convenait pour l'instant. En effet il avait peur, peur des autres, peur du toucher, du bruit, des sensations, peur de l'Homme, parce que c dernier lui avait fait du mal, il avait déjà trop souffert et se morfondant encore trop dans son trou caché, loin des autres.

Un quotidien se recréa autour de lui, et John prenait des habitudes, lentement, sûrement, pas à pas et c'était un plaisir, le seul, un des rares, celui que RMVitie lui offrait grâce à leurs échanges, chaque jour à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, sur n'importe quel sujet, dans n'importe quelle situation et John en était devenu addict. La plupart du temps, au lieu de lire ou encore écrire sur papier de longues lignes sur ses sentiments, le quadragénaire entrait ses identifiants et passait de longues heures à discuter en ligne.

Un soir, le soldat tenta de donner une nouvelle tournure à l'amitié naissante que les deux hommes entretenaient, et demanda à son interlocuteur s'il était possible d'échanger leurs numéros. RMVitie refusa, répondant froidement à un John désemparé qu'il n'avait pas envie de précipiter les choses. « Vous n'aimeriez pas ma voix. » prétexta-t-il.

Leurs rapports en furent quelque peu affectés, et John se renferma de nouveau, des larmes coulant en silence de ses yeux à son menton alors que des souvenirs qu'il pensait pourtant avoir enfouis resurgissaient.

Il se connecta de moins en moins, passant le plus clair de son temps au fond de son lit, réfléchissant sur la nature de sa présence ici, et comment il en était venu à s'attacher à ce point à une personne qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontrée, s'interrogeant sur la vraie nature des sentiments nouveaux qu'il se mettait à exprimer sans pour autant les contester ou les remettre en question.

Au cours d'une de ses plus intenses réflexions, quelque chose se passa dans ses esprits, et il comprit que tout cela commençait à aller trop loin, et il fallait réagir. Il allait lui expliquer, à ce RMVitie, ce que c'était de refuser quelque chose à un Watson ! Se retroussant les manches, il alluma son ordinateur et attendit que le petit processeur Intel Core se mette en marche.

Quand le site démarra enfin, le blondinet ouvrit la fenêtre de conversation avec RMVitie, et ouvrit de grands yeux pleins de surprise. Toute une lettre l'y attendait depuis semblait-il la veille. Le petit cœur de John fondit, tapant fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il retrouvait la vie. Il balbutia pour lui-même, lisant à voix-haute comme si cela donnait un effet encore plus dramatique à la situation.

Tremblant dans ses chaussons, il tapa en vitesse une réponse mal formulée mais qui traduisait néanmoins l'expression de ses sentiments, plaçant habilement au milieu de son récit une critique sur le caractère distant de son ami. Pourtant, il ne lui en voulait pas, et au contraire, s'y attachait un peu plus. Et c'est ainsi que les deux correspondants reprirent leurs habitudes.

Son thé refroidissait, mais le soldat n'y prêtait plus guère attention, la sur-infusion ne le gênait plus autant qu'avant, tout ce qui importait maintenant à ses yeux était de revenir au climat plat et amical qui avait été perturbé entre RMVitie et John à cause de l'impatience de ce dernier, et de son attachement sans doutes trop rapide à son nouvel ami, bien que ce n'eût réellement pas été sa faute cette fois-ci. En effet, le blondinet avait rencontré l'autre sur internet, les contacts extérieurs étant toujours exclus de ses envies, se complaisant encore dans sa semi-solitude quotidienne, et ses barrières baissées, John avait laissé son interlocuteur pénétrer ses habitudes, peut-être trop vite, pensant que l'affection qu'il offrait à l'autre était réciproque, discutant à chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été manipulé.

C'était étrange, à peine avait-il créé son profil, mise en ligne une de ses photos les plus honnêtes, que RM, comme il le surnommait, l'avait ajouté dans son cercle d'amis, et lui envoyait déjà un premier message de bienvenue, et le soldat de mousse n'y avait rien trouvé à redire, saluant l'autre avec l'enthousiasme d'un dépressif. Et pourtant RM persista, resta, n'en démordit pas, revenant à la charge à chaque fois que John se connectait.


	2. Chapter 2

Il soupira, c'en était assez, il n'allait pas attendre plus longtemps. Non, ce n'était pas possible, non. Un nouveau soupir fut coupé par la sonnerie de son smartphone. John releva un sourcil et fouilla dans sa poche, entre les nombreux mouchoirs, témoins de Noël arrivant, et les clefs mal rangées, enfin ses doigts heurtèrent la coque tiède de son portable.

_Désolé du retard, j'ai dû faire un détour. –RM_

John fulminait. Il osait se justifier. Le blond se rassit, après tout il était désolé.

_Pas de problème, je commande un autre café. –JW_

Il tapota frénétiquement, ne voulant pas créer de heurt entre les deux hommes, trois fois lui avaient suffit.

_Espérons qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'embouteillages, j'ai hâte de te rencontrer. –RM_

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du vétéran, ces quelques mots avaient chassé sa mauvaise humeur. Son sourire était doux et bienveillant, son regard attendri, ses yeux bleus pétillants.

Il ne savait pratiquement rien de son ami, cette rencontre serait la première fois qu'il entendrait le son de sa voix, qu'il le verrait, qu'il lui serrerait la main, ou lui ferait la bise. Peu importait à John, il voulait tout simplement enfin échanger des mots, des regards, avec RM, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom.

_N'oublie pas une tulipe blanche. –JW _

_Woops…J'y vais. -RM_

John leva les yeux au ciel. _Je suis cerné par les imbéciles_ paraphrasa-t-il ,soupirant , tapant déjà de nouvelles combinaisons de lettres.

_Tu me rends dingue, tu le sais ça ? – JW_

Aucune réponse, le blond commanda un nouveau café , avant de changer d'avis, trop de caféine allait l'empêcher d'être naturel pour ce soir, il ne voulait pas paraître surexcité, il commanda un verre de whisky , avec glaçons. Le liquide ambré calmerait peut-être sa nervosité.

Son smartphone vibra , John se rua dessus, s'empressant de le déverrouiller et d'accéder à ses messages. D'une nouvelle pression sur l'écran , il ouvrit le sms.

_Plus de réseau, excuses-moi, c'est moi qui vais devenir dingue, quelques soucis au travail aujourd'hui. –RM _

Dix minutes passèrent, et John se rappela de nouveaux détails, les seuls qu'il connaissait au sujet de son ami. Il n'avait eu qu'une rapide description écrite de sa part, RM s'était cantonné aux informations basiques.

« Tu n'aimerais pas mon visage… » lui avait-il dit, et John lui força un peu la main par la suite avant d'obtenir enfin quelques bribes d'informations qui alimentaient son imagination.

« Je suis brun , les traits corrects, plus ou moins symétriques, la taille banale, on peut tout de même se débrouiller pour la mettre en valeur, mon physique est commun, je suppose. Satisfait, John ? » lui envoya enfin RM, et notre héros en fut comblé, ce qu'il fit comprendre par de vifs et sincères remerciements à l'intention de son interlocuteur.

Vînt un jour, ou un soir, John en avait perdu la notion, où il commença à évoquer le projet de rencontrer au cours d'une sortie quelconque RMVitie. La proposition se fit étrangement accueillir, et le blondinet n'aurait su dire si la réponse avait été positive ou non.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt … ? » répondit RM quelques jours plus tard, John ayant réitéré sa demande. Il leva les yeux au ciel, déçu une fois de plus. Mais, d'un côté, il aurait du s'y attendre et ce nouveau rejet ne le choquait pas, il avait maintenant l'habitude de se faire envoyer paître par RM.

Il attendit deux à trois semaines avant de forcer la main à son interlocuteur une nouvelle fois.

« Allez…s'il te plaît… Je meurs d'envie de te rencontrer… »

– John , ne soit pas impatient. Je t'assure que tu m'apprécierais moins si tu me voyais en vrai , je puis te l'assurer , et je ne voudrais pas risquer de troubler ta thérapie. »

Comment savait-il? John n'avait pas souvenir de lui avoir jamais confié qu'il se faisait suivre. Il fronça les sourcils, rentrant son menton dans son cou. Il remonta le fil de leurs messages pour se convaincre qu'il l'avait fait mais c'était peine perdue, il y en avait beaucoup trop. John soupira et tenta de chasser ce détail de ses esprits.

« John ? Tu es partit te faire du thé ?

– Non non je réfléchissais.

– A quoi donc ?

– Sans importance. Je reviens, je vais me faire un thé.

– A tout à l'heure alors »

Le vétéran ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se leva de son siège, la trace rouge du plastique sur ses cuisses alors qu'il était encore nu du matin. Il attrapa une tasse dans l'évier et remplit la bouilloire électrique, elle ne se décida à démarrer qu'après insultes et grognements de la part du petit blond encore susceptible de sa dernière discussion.

Quelques temps plus tard, il obtînt enfin une réponse qui lui dessina un large sourire sur tout le visage, ils dîneraient ensemble le Lundi suivant, à John de choisir le lieu et la façon dont ils se reconnaîtraient.

Lundi, c'était parfait, et cela laissait quatre jours à compté du lendemain à John pour se décider sur les conditions dans lesquelles ils se verraient.

Il réfléchit toute la nuit, le rendez-vous étant convenu pour vingt heures trente, il se dit qu'un simple repas peu sophistiqué serait suffisant, ce qui était typique du blond. Pour un peu plus il aurait donnée son adresse à RM et aurait commandé chinois. Mais il se dit qu'ils seraient un peu trop à l'étroit dans son studio, son lit lui servant également de table, ce serait inapproprié et inconvenant.


	3. Chapter 3

John soupira, l'alerte mms de son smartphone venait de retentir. Il hésita un peu, nerveux, se demandant ce qu'il allait découvrir de la part de RM, car c'était bel et bien lui la cause du nouveau chamboulement dans l'humeur du soldat.

Il s'interrogea sur ce que l'image pourrait être, une photographie de son visage, pour montrer à John à quoi il devait s'attendre? Ou alors allait-est-ce être une scène de vie qui avait inspiré RM? Ou bien encore une photographie obscène...? Les deux personnages ayant échangé sur le sujet, et le dîner de John avait semblé hautement enthousiaste durant cette discussion, ce qui avait un peu troublé le petit blond, qui ne s'attendait pas à une si longue conversation sur le thème et encore moins avec son correspondant. Il y coupa court au bout d'une heure environ en déclarant que cela l'embarrassait, et que d'en parler avec un homme le mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Il prétexta ne pas être homosexuel.

« Si tu le dis...

– Oui, et je reviens plus tard, je vais au Tesco, pénurie de thé et de lait.

– On peut s'envoyer des sms si tu veux »

John haussa un sourcil, une moue de surprise sur ses lèvres. Eh bien, cela était presque inespéré...

« Oui, avec plaisir ! Mon numéro est le 07 692 575 034.

– Je t'envoie un message.

– D'accord, je me déconnecte. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fît. Quelques instants plus tard, il reçut un message d'un numéro inconnu, qu'il ajouta rapidement à ses contacts sous le patronyme de « RMV ». Le nom et le prénom de son ami lui étaient toujours inconnus, mais au final, il avait terminé par s'y accommoder, et tout ce mystère allait de toutes façons bientôt être levé.

John ouvrit enfin le mms, toutes ses angoisses s'en allèrent, un petit sourire en coin fit mine sur ses lèvres.

_Ca y est, j'ai ta tulipe. - RM_

Disait la légende. Et en effet, sur l'image John pouvait voir une tige verte et solide, longue et épaisse, surplombée de pétales larges et blancs, formant une belle fleur vigoureuse. A l'arrière plan de cette image, on pouvait clairement voir les sièges avants d'un véhicule, RM était donc en route. Le cœur de John fît un bond, et ses battements se firent plus courts, plus rapprochés, le moment fatidique arrivait à grands pas.

Son whisky arriva, et John remercia la serveuse avant de prendre le verre et de noyer sa moustache dans le liquide ambré, buvant deux longues gorgées en hâte. Sa main tremblait, il ne savait plus s'il voulait rester assit à attendre encore quelques paires de minutes ou s'il voulait plutôt s'empresser de prendre ses jambes à son cou et ne plus jamais retourner sur ce site internet. John était sincèrement terrorisé, et préféra reprendre une gorgée de son verre afin de se calmer un peu.

Un nouveau message arriva, et le blondinet se rendît compte qu'il n'avait même pas répondu au précédent.

_C'est quel restaurant déjà ? –RM_

_Tapas Brindisa Soho Restaurant, 46 Broadwick Street, Westminster. -JW_

_Je suis là d'ici vingt minutes. -RM_

_Table du fond. -JW_

_J'arrive John, j'arrive. -RM_

_Tu es nerveux ? -JW_

_Biensûr. -RM_

_« RM », ce sont tes véritables initiales ? -JW_

_John Watson, tu as déjà attendu plus de sept mois, tu peux bien encore attendre quinze minutes, non ? -RM_

Le vétéran leva les yeux au ciel, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son apéritif qui se vidait à vue d'œil.

_Moui... -JW_

_Tu es adorable. -RM_

_Qu'en sais-tu ? -JW_

_Je sais beaucoup de choses, qui sont évidentes à mes yeux, mais que la plupart des autres personnes ne voient pas. -RM_

_Je connaissais quelqu'un qui parlait comme toi, cette personne m'était très chère... -JW_

_Que lui est-il arrivé ? -RM_

_Nous avons eu quelques soucis... -JW_

Un air triste s'affichait librement sur le visage du blond, ses yeux fixaient l'écran sans le voir, sa gorge se nouait en silence, la vibration de son smartphone ramena John en deux mille quatorze.

_Plus que dix minutes et je suis là. -RM_

Son malheur s'en alla promptement, et John répondît que c'était une bonne chose, une très bonne chose. Le stress revînt en force, et le força à boire de nouveau. Son verre était vide, il suçota les glaçons imbibés d'alcool comme un enfant.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, son pouls également, une fois de plus. Selon ses calculs, RM allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, il fixa son verre, lequel était de nouveau plein, trop nerveux pour regarder par la fenêtre et apercevoir son correspondant qui descendait du taxi noir, réajustant son veston et prenant la tulipe toujours aussi fraîche et vigoureuse dans sa main droite, marchant le pas léger vers la porte du petit restaurant.

John passa une main moite dans ses cheveux, tentant en vain d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. Il avait les yeux cernés, le teint terne, quelques poils de sa moustache blonde partaient en vrille, se rebellant à l'approche de l'instant fatidique.

Une tulipe entra dans la salle, de longs doigts sentant la nicotine à plein nez la tenant fermement.

Le regard du vétéran fixait toujours le verre, lequel semblait le narguer, ne bougeant pas le moins du monde, silencieux dans un brouhaha ambiant, paisible, immobile, frais, se fichant bien du reste du monde et de ce qui pouvait se passer autours de lui.

La fleur chercha du regard la seconde, et s'avança doucement en direction de la table où sa semblable l'attendait, les nerfs en pagaille.

« Bonsoir, Johnny » lança une voix aux pointes irlandaises que John croyait resurgit du passé, remises sur table comme un argument l'empêchant de se lever. Il releva le menton, hébété. « Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit, » la tulipe fut posée aux côtés de celle de l'homme désemparé « tu m'apprécierais moins si on se rencontrait. »

John resta interdit, sa bouche faiblement ouverte traduisait son choc. Peu à peu, tous les détails qui avaient heurté son attention s'expliquaient de façon logique.

« Alors, on commande ? ».


End file.
